1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a color image scanning device used on a color facsimile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, facsimile devices or copiers which are able to scan color images have been developed and the demand for these is increasing in association with the widespread use of high performance color printers and color displays.
These types of color image scanning devices scan the image for three primary colors of a light (RGB: Red, Green and Blue), respectively, by an optical color sensor including three line sensors, corrects the scanned image data using three image processing circuits (one image processing circuit is provided for each primary color image data) and forms an ultimate color image by mixing these image data.
Because it is necessary to arrange the three image processing circuits on a conventional color image scanning device for corrections of the image data of the three primary colors (RGB) scanned by the color sensor, respectively, the production costs of the device are increased.